1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a transmitter and a signal processing method thereof, and more specifically, to a transmitter configured to process and transmit data according to an incremental redundancy (IR) manner, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st-century information society, the broadcasting communication service is entering stages of digitalization, multichannel establishment, broadband network, and high quality. Specifically, as supplies of high definition digital television (TV), portable media player (PMP), and mobile broadcasting devices are increasingly used, the digital broadcasting communication service also faces increasing demands for diverse manners of supporting reception of the digital broadcasting communication.
To meet these demands, the standardization groups have implemented various standards and provide various services.
When data is transmitted through wireless channels to a receiver, data may have errors because of fading and thermal noise. Accordingly, various methods are proposed to enhance effectiveness in correcting the errors that may occur to the received data, and one of these methods is to transmit and receive signals in an incremental redundancy (IR) manner.
The IR method increases the reception success rate by additionally transmitting encoded data which are not used during the transmission, thus reducing the code rate of the received data in the receiver.
Therefore, it is necessary to discuss a method that can provide better services to users by applying the IR method.